An Unwinded Path of Destruction
by NoelleDel97
Summary: This story uses the characters and plot from the original series. However, I have used it in my own way and adapted it into a sense of where it can go in so many directions. There is an unexpected twist, that no one will be prepared for.    I don't own HP
1. Confusion

Harry's eyes fluttered open as a loud bang awakened him. His uncle Vernon was in a vicious mood and demanded Harry to get started on his chores. Harry wanted only a few more moments to himself to just grasp that he was only waking up, yet his uncle Vernon was a heartless man who couldn't wait to torture Harry.

"Wake up you delinquent, you have some cleaning to do, I will not tolerate you sodding all day in that silly room of yours". His uncles footsteps grew more faint, indicating he was walking away and was going to allow him to come out of the small space.

Harry wandered his eyes for a bit, he was thinking about the enormous pile of dishes waiting for him, the stench in the house was mocking him, his Uncle Vernon was coming drunk more often lately. He couldn't understand how his uncle made so much money and couldn't even find a wife who has the decency to clean herself. They did not live in a palace, only an average home in London. Harry's thoughts were shaken away abruptly.

"Harry you better get the fuck out of that room and begin your chores. I won't have you laying around not accepting your responsibilities, now wake the fuck up! NOW!" Harry let out a little grunt, he finally opened the dwarf sized door, and he stepped out. He took slow stops towards the kitchen. He noticed a letter on the glass dining room table with his name.

"Uncle Vernon, is this for me?" He asked quietly and shyly.

"I don't bloody know. Open it I guess? I bet its charity, whatever money it is, you better hand it over Potter". Harry turned his eyes away from his evil uncle; he opened it and read it to himself. It was an acceptance later to a school of magic. He was puzzled, wondered if it was maybe a magic-spell contest. He cocked an eyebrow the meet his eyes with his uncle, showing confusion.

"What rubbish did you read?" His uncle said fiercely and annoyed. He stomped over towards Potter and snatched the letter away, and then his face became surprisingly happy and overjoyed.

"What a laugh. Some school wants you and you can be away from us. This is perfect, one less mouth to feed. Start packing Potter you're going to this Hogwarts". Harry was astounded; he was still surprised though, nothing ever good has happened to him for 11 years. His time has finally come.

He peculiarly noticed another attachment to the letter from a man named Hagrid, it was to meet at a station and give him a relay of what he was being accepted to.

The next morning, Harry had a large suitcase filled with little clothing and mostly some of the book the Vernon's gave to him that were written on and destroyed. He waited patiently by himself at the station, he had seen a tall man approach him and was frightened.

"Hello There. I am Hagrid. Merlin's beard you look just like your father. Well enough of me, you are going to a special school where children have the ability to do wonders through magic. You are a wizard; I know you have felt like you never fit in anywhere, but now you will. I am sorry to rush this but I have duties I must attend to. Follow this platform down till you hit a 9 and 10 arch. Once you get there you will see other children and just follow what they do. It was great to see you!" He handed Harry a ticket imprinting a station called 9 3/4. Harry gazed up forward to look at Hagrid, but he was gone.

Harry found his path to the station, charging into the wall. He had all the items that were asked of him and found a seat. He sat himself quietly while others were speaking casually. Everything was new to him. Then, he saw a young girl come near him. She had a mane of curls, they were wild, it was red with a tint of brown. Her face was far from dull, her large brown eyes were captivating.

She noticed Harry. "I have read about you. You are Harry Potter. I might say you look an awful like your parents. Did you know how famous you were?" Her mouth grew a large smile and she was so excited to be around him. He was nervous and let out a slightly broken reply.

"I uh didn't realize that actually, it's all new to me, you kn-know my parents" His shyness showed through with a blush.

"I would have given anything to know them. I am just advanced for my age, do you know of their legacy? Well I'm sure you do of course..." She got cut off.

A small ice blonde head boy entered the seating arranged area where they were. He was stunned to hear the name Potter, and joined the conversation all too quickly.

"Bloody Hell, that's wicked your Harry Potter! I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you!" He exclaimed reaching out a hand to Harry, Harry obliged by shaking it and letting out a devilishy handsome smile.

"Well you know who I am. So what is this school about anyway? I mean really don't know much about it". He let a tiny sigh out of relief but some fright.

"Well, it is about magic and how we use it as a tool to become a successful wizard or witch of the future. It is like boarding school and has many adventures and opportunities ahead for us".

Harry could tell she was educated and strong minded, his mind was racing with amazement and a bit of flirtatious thoughts.

"Your Hermonie right? Don't you come from a muffle family. Psh". Draco let that remark out harshly.

"Just because I wasn't born into the wizarding world, doesn't make me less of a wizard then you are". She shot back cleverly and Draco stood silent.

Harry felt too many things were happening at once, he was experiencing a soft side for a girl, meeting new and complete friends from who knows where, and he was being shipped to a location he had no clue about. He tried to handle the arguing, train noises, loud conversations, and shaking on the train. It was all too much for him. Then it all went blank.

His mind drifted into another dimension, he was in a dark hallway with black and green tiles everywhere. He saw the image of a snack leaning on his, whispering a tongue that he has never heard. There was a man whose face looked of an alien, he told Harry to not be afraid. The strange man said to him "My Gosh. You look just like your parents, and that gorgeous scar of yours is still away at work, giving you pain as I grow stronger. Harry Potter your time has come to finally obtain knowledge of your past, perhaps it will give me time to destroy you. I will never let you escape me again. And that is guaranteed". His speech had stopped; he walked away from Harry even though he was shouting back who was he and what is he doing to him. Harry felt sharp pain on his side and fell to the floor in his night mare; it was on his lower rib cage, a small triangle with a pattern imprinted upon it. Harry's eyes studied it, then they rolled back in the nick of time to kick back into reality.


	2. Betrayal

**-BETRAYAL- **

Harry woke up in a sudden instant trying to recollect his previous whereabouts. His vision was blurred and he noticed the outline of Hermonie's curls and she was staring at him in worry and saying words to him that he could not make out. He closed his eyes and put his hand to his head to show he was not aware of what was happening.

"Harry, are you alright? You fainted, can you hear me?" The voice was from an older woman who had large round eyes with a twinkle in them. Her hair was rather messy and she had a green and black robe on, she held a stick to his head and checked his body for wounds. She finally came across the triangle and dismissed it quickly.

"Yes Ma'am. Might I ask what just happened to me? Or who you are?" Harry said firmly and was trying to widen his eyes to view the lady clearer.

"It is okay Harry. I am Professor McGonagall, I teach at the new school we are about to arrive to. Do you feel pain or might have an idea why you fainted?" Harry looked serious and did not want to tell her about it. She probably would not understand, he was surrounded my strangers who just welcomed him into a dimension that seemed completely un-real. His response was just a nod of a no.

"Well alright then. If you need anything just come to the first cabin and alert me. I will keep an eye on you". She made her way to the exiting door but something caught her attention and she flashed a smile to Harry and said…

"By the way Harry, congratulations on being accepted into our school, we are pleased to have a wizard like you attending. You remind me so much of your dear parents. It was nice finally meeting you, and remember try not to be so mischievous around me, I will not tolerate it". She finally left and Harry sat back down across from Hermonie and Draco, they all had faces with concern. Draco then finally imitated some conversation.

"So Potter looks like something ticked you off in a blasted way, just keep it cool you don't want the Professors having to keep an eye on you, it would be bloody annoying. Besides we need a clean record once we start storming the halls in Hogwarts becoming the unstoppable pair". Draco let an evil smirk and a laugh or two. Harry finally was shaken out of being anxious and finally calmed down a bit.

"Hermonie, you seem like you are going to be sick. Did I scare you when I fainted? I meant no harm, I am just really apprehensive to the whole situation of entering this whole new world, I hope you aren't mad at me". Harry directed this towards Hermonie, and she let off a smile and was playing with her thumbs, then looked up to reassure that she wasn't upset.

"It is quite alright Harry. I just did not know I was going to witness some weird medical mishap on the first day going to Hogwarts, I am really fine, and you are the one to really be asking if you are well. The mark on your rib was just interesting; I might look up that symbol. Who gave it to you?" Harry slightly lifted his shirt to look at his lower left rib cage to find the mark, it did not really make sense to him, and if he tried to explain to her that it happened when he fainted he would come off as a lunatic.

"Eh I scratch myself sometimes when I am sleeping; I guess it just randomly become into a weird pattern". Harry gave off his lying face and Hermonie can tell too, but she decided to leave it alone by changing the subject.

"I wonder if the trolley will come around, I think I will purchase some snacks, I am craving some food now".

"I can buy you some guys. I have tons of money, and it really would not be a big deal". Draco looked like he was satisfied with this decision, but Hermonie was not.

"It is fine Harry. Everyone's parents had given their child money. That money is yours but it is thoughtful to think like that". Draco rolled his eyes at Hermonie, but knew she was right.

"Oh okay then". Harry looked rather disappointed and decided to keep to himself the rest of the ride heading to Hogwarts.

**A FEW HOURS HAD PASSED AND THE TRAIN HAD REACHED ITS DESTINATION **

Harry finally awakened by Draco, who was pushing his shoulder to have him know that they needed to take their trunks off and head onto the platform. Harry was groggy, he was dreaming about the man he saw in the dream, it made his furious, he hated the man that he never met before. He had a gut feeling he knew the man, but from a long time ago that, there was just no way could he even picture it. The scar on his forehead hurt extremely.

The groups of new children going into Hogwarts were put on rowing boats, they sailed across a very large lake that had floating lights that mysteriously were in the air on their own, and Harry now believed magic did exist in these moments of familiarizing himself with the grounds. He saw how massive the school was and how it almost seemed as a fairytale he had been placed in. Once he entered the school it was beautiful with chandeliers, moving staircases, paintings with people that actually spoke and moved, inanimate object performing duties on their own, he was amazing and stunned by the amazing school he would now reside in. Draco was telling him about the greatness of entering Slytherin house hold, how him and Harry would rule the school, he introduced him to his friends Crab and Goyle, who were sneered at Harry, but Harry did not mind, at least he had friends now.

They finally lined up in order in this massive dining hall that was filled with food and very long housing tables that separated the four houses in Hogwarts. He did not know which house would be the best, Hermonie earlier on in the cabin mentioned she was hoping the housing hat would place her in Gryffindor, but he was still unsure of where he would want to be placed.

It was at last him name called, he arose from the crowd of 11 year olds and Professor McGonagall softly put the talking hat on his head. He had so many thoughts infiltrated because the Hat spoke them out loud.

"Harry Potter, well I have been waiting to be placed on you, your parents were legacies in this school, surely Gryffindor is where you would believe I would place you, but something has altered by thought on that, something tells me you would be great and powerful in Slytherin". The hat said a few more things that worried Harry, he did not know what the hat was trying to implicate.

"I suppose the right choice for you will be SLYTHERIN" Harry felt a sigh of relief, but the rest of the people sitting in the tables were confused, they let off whispers, and looked seriously at Harry as if he committed a crime. Harry did not care though, he was glad to have been even chosen to be put in a house. Harry was grateful for everything.

A few things had crossed Harry's mind of what the hat meant his parents were in Gryffindor, why was it terrible if he entered Slytherin? What were their legacies? Who are my parents? He remembers his Uncle Vernon explaining to him at a young age they died in a car crash, the fatality was predicted by his uncle and his wife; he loathed Harry because his father thought he was so much better than Uncle Vernon. Still, Harry wanted to find out who is parents are, and who the man in his dream was that spoke about them and destroying Harry.

He felt a sudden rush of wrath come across once he entered the Slytherin house, he had settled down, he entered the bath room; he then noticed he had no wand like everyone else. He decided to head to Professor McGonagall's office, to perhaps give him some type of orientation or remembrance of who Harry is. As he made his way down the large halls with silent steps, he began to wonder if he made the wrong decision by agreeing to stay in Hogwarts. Harry was occupied by all these thoughts he forgot about the Professor…

"Harry you can come in, I was hoping to speak with you". Harry entered, prepared for the best or worst…

Sorry for the cutoff I think it was necessary and apologies of how short the first chapter was, it was a bit confusing. I just began this whole entire writing thing, so bare with me! Stay tuned.


	3. Deciet

**-DECIET- **

"Harry it is a bit late to wander alone in the Corridors on your first night in Hogwarts. What gives you a bother?" Harry was afraid at first to bring up his past, he did not know if he wanted to know what had occured in his past. He felt apprehensive from the entire situation; Harry became reluctant on what was going on around him.

"Harry? Do not zone off now, or I will send you on your way back. Now please tell me, is everything okay?"

"No Professor, I uhh-"He stuttered and wanted his words to come out correctly "-What is my parents legacy? I honestly was not told anything and I feel like a complete fool now. Everyone around me expects some sort of greatness, but why? Who am I?"

"I do not think I am the right person to tell you Harry". Harry fell into frustration.

"Then who is? Because obviously my dead parents will not be able to wake up from the dead and give me a description of what happened to them? Please just tell me". Professor McGonagall let out a sigh and finally resumed to Harry with what he wanted to hear.

"Your parents fought an evil sorcerer who in the end murdered them, while you survived the unforgivable curse. They were supreme when they were in this school because your father was a memorable athlete, while your mother was very gifted and bright muggle".

"What is a muggle? And who is this sorcerer? Why did they die? Why was I in this whole entire dilemma?" Harry asked as many questions as possible, he needed to know what had he undergone from his past; he did not want to go any further to not to know the truth because it was the only thing eating him alive.

"Harry I know you are curious about many things. I can only answer a few questions, a muggle is non-magic folk, and you were only a child when they had passed on. I am sorry I had to break this to you". Harry wanted to shake the rest of the answers from her, but he knew it was his time to just absorb everything he knew, he wanted to find this "sorcerer" and confront him.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall from your time, it truly means a lot". He lied.

"Harry, you will unravel the secrets from your past more sooner than later. I know this hurts, but your time will come, I know it". She outstretched her arm to put a delicate hand on his back and give a slight rub. Harry closed his eyes for a minute knowing she only meant well. He gave her a smile and nodded in agreement.

"I will be off then. Good Night". Harry disappeared from her office quicker than he knew. Once he was finally from the clear, he ran into the hallways, and scurried up the rotating and revolving staircases. Finally, he had made it into the Slytherin house he laid his body on his bed. Then, he changed into his pajamas quickly to make his way towards the bathroom. He took his wand with him, for he had almost forgotten about it.

He sat by the sink and peered through the gated window. He had decided to focus on a random object, to see if all this magic they spoke of was real, he swiveled his wand on a soap bar, and it exploded. His anger was searing through him quick and powerfully once that happened.

He was tired of being lied to and everyone only looking out for his "best interests". He swiveled the wand a couple of more times on other miscellaneous object until his boiling point had cooled down a bit.

A tear caressed his face for the longest, he looked at himself in the mirror, and he hated what he saw. A small powerless being, so lost, so hopeless, and so scared. He loathed his own sight, and tore his hand onto his scalp to pull as hard as he could. He slowly lifted his hand and fixed it into a fist and punched a tile adjacent to him.

At this point, he was talking to himself. He was reminding himself of all the chores he did like a servant, even though his parents were highly known people. He could not believe how they left him to fend for himself, and be instituted in a home with no love, no care, and a wretched small place of shelter. He remembered all the times he cooped himself in his cupboard, trying to understand what he ever did wrong in his life to deserve such pain. He kept a portion of his wrath towards his parents, but a larger part on this wizard who killed them. He could have had a life if they were alive, he could have been taught into a magical world from the beginning, and he did not have to go around questioning where he came from.

He wanted this wizard dead. Harry changed that night. He wanted to stop this sweet and nice routine people know him as. He will show how well he will live up to his parents expectations by avenging them. But Harry turned away from being positive, he was thinking negatively of anything, he no longer gave a care who tried to intimidate him. No one will ever tear him down and he will never stop fighting for what matters to him. Harry never was the same polite boy later from that moment on…

It heated up a bit in this chapter; I kept it short and sweet. I must say the anger and wrath Harry shows becomes more vicious as the story goes on. Keep checking for the next update on the next chapter…POWER!


End file.
